In a conventional centrifugal separator an unbalance in the weight of the sample placed in a rotor is detected by a suitable detecting means and the motor is automatically deactivated to halt the rotation of the rotor. It is conventional to employ a mercury type vibration sensitive element as the detecting means.
However, the mercury element in the detecting means has been subject to the rotation of the rotor which leads to unnecessary stoppage of the motor at high speed operation.